militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alan West, Baron West of Spithead
|image=1SL Alan West (cropped).jpg |imagesize=200px |caption=Baron West in September 2013 |office= Minister for Security and Counter-Terrorism |primeminister= Gordon Brown |term_start= 28 June 2007 |term_end= 11 May 2010 |predecessor= Tony McNulty |successor= The Baroness Neville-Jones |office2 = Chancellor of Southampton Solent University |term_start2= 28 June 2006 |deputy2 = Van Gore |party= Labour |birth_date= |birth_place= London, United Kingdom |nickname= |allegiance= United Kingdom |serviceyears= 1965–2006 |rank= Admiral |branch= Royal Navy |commands= [[HMS Ardent (F184)|HMS Ardent]] Fleet |unit= |battles= Falklands War Iraq War |awards= Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Distinguished Service Cross }} Admiral Alan William John West, Baron West of Spithead, (born 21 April 1948) was, from June 2007 to May 2010, a Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State at the British Home Office with responsibility for security and a security advisor to Prime Minister Gordon Brown. Prior to his ministerial appointment, he was First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff from 2002 to 2006. He is the current Chancellor of Southampton Solent University. Early career in the Royal Navy West was born on 21 April 1948 in Lambeth, London, and was educated at Windsor Grammar School (now known as The Windsor Boys' School) and Clydebank High School.Who's Who 2010, A & C Black, 2010, ISBN 978-1-408-11414-8 He joined Britannia Royal Naval College in 1965 and served in [[HMS Albion (R07)|HMS Albion]] during her standby duty for the Biafran War and circumnavigated the globe in [[HMS Whitby (F36)|HMS Whitby]], taking part in the Beira Patrol. He was confirmed as a sub-lieutenant on 1 September 1969 and promoted to lieutenant on 1 May 1970. After his command of the Ton-class minesweeper HMS Yarnton in Hong Kong in 1973, he qualified as a principal warfare officer in 1975 and then served as operations officer in the frigate [[HMS Juno (F52)|HMS Juno]] in 1976 and then the frigate [[HMS Ambuscade (F172)|HMS Ambuscade]] in 1977. Promoted to lieutenant commander on 1 April 1978 he attended the Royal Navy Staff College that year and then qualified as an advanced warfare officer before being posted to the destroyer [[HMS Norfolk (D21)|HMS Norfolk]] in 1979. In 1980 he was promoted to commander and took command of the frigate [[HMS Ardent (F184)|HMS Ardent]] and deployed to the Indian Ocean taking part in the first Armilla Patrol. In 1982 he laid a wreath off Norway, on the spot inside the Arctic Circle where the previous ''Ardent'' had been sunk in 1940 by the German battleships ''Scharnhorst'' and ''Gneisenau''. Shortly after, the ship deployed to the South Atlantic for the Falklands War, where she was sunk in Falkland Sound on 21 May during the successful retaking of the islands. West was the last to leave the sinking ship and was subsequently awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his leadership. West led the victory parade through the City of London on return from the Falkland Islands. He remains the President of the HMS Ardent Association. In 1986, while working on the Naval Staff at the Ministry of Defence, West left documents detailing large cuts to the Navy on a canal towpath. These documents were recovered and then published by a journalist from the Mail on Sunday. At a subsequent court martial West pleaded guilty to charges of negligence and breaching security. He explained that they had fallen from his coat pocket whilst walking a friend's dog. West was issued with a severe reprimand, the second lightest sentence available. The severe reprimand that he received was time expired before he became eligible for promotion to flag rank. Senior Royal Navy career with graduating British Merchant Navy officers in 2011.]] Promoted to captain in 1987, he was given command of [[HMS Bristol (D23)|HMS Bristol]] and the Dartmouth training squadron in March of that year and led the study into employment of women at sea before spending three years as head of naval intelligence rewriting the NATO intelligence manual after the collapse of the Soviet Union. In 1992 he attended the Royal College of Defence Studies, where he produced a Seaford House Paper on why the UK needed a ‘Grand Strategy’. He attended the Higher Command and Staff Course at the Staff College, Camberley in 1993 before being promoted to commodore and becoming Director of Naval Staff Duties at the Ministry of Defence later that year. West became rear admiral on appointment as Naval Secretary in March 1994, responsible for officer appointing and also naval manning and moved its organisation from London to Portsmouth. In February 1996 he became Commander United Kingdom Task Group deploying to the Gulf for the first UK fighter patrols over Iraq (conducted by Sea Harrier FA2) and to the South China Sea to cover the withdrawal from Hong Kong (Operation OceanWave). In October 1997 he was promoted to vice admiral and Chief of Defence Intelligence. He was responsible for the move of the Intelligence school from Ashford to Chicksands, and provision of intelligence to the Chiefs of Staff on operations in Sierra Leone, East Timor, Operation Desert Fox in Iraq, and the Kosovo War. West was created a Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath in the 2000 New Year Honours. He became a full admiral in November 2000 when he took up the post of Commander-in-Chief Fleet, NATO Commander-in-Chief East Atlantic and NATO Commander Allied Naval Forces North. West co-ordinated the naval response to the September 11 attacks in the North Arabian Sea and Afghanistan. First Sea Lord West was appointed as First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff in September 2002. Admiral West was also a member of the Defence Council and Admiralty Board as well as First and Principal Naval Aide-de-Camp to the Queen. In his role he had overall responsibility for fighting effectiveness and morale of the Naval Service (Royal Navy, Royal Marines, Royal Fleet Auxiliary and medical services) for the successful operations on the US right flank in the invasion of Iraq. In 2004 he appeared on BBC Radio 4 and spoke about Trafalgar 200. Trafalgar 200 was a celebration for the 200th anniversary of the Battle of Trafalgar. It saw an International Fleet in the Solent led by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and by the First Sea Lord. West led the demand by the Royal Navy for a major ceremony. He is credited with persuading the government for making the event include a large scale fleet review. In 2005 he served as the chief mourner at a reenactment of Horatio Nelson's funeral. In the 2004 New Year Honours he was advanced to a Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath. He completed his term as First Sea Lord on 6 February 2006 and was succeeded by Admiral Sir Jonathon Band. Post-naval career West was installed as the first Chancellor for Southampton Solent University (formerly Southampton Institute) on 28 June 2006, appointed to the board of the Imperial War Museum on 6 July 2006 and made chairman of the advisory board of defence contractor QinetiQ in October 2006.Private Eye No.1188, 6–19 July 2007, p.9, "Tales of the Riverbank" In April 2010 West also became patron of the Docklands Sinfonia symphony orchestra. Political life On 29 June 2007 West was appointed Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State at the British Home Office, with responsibility for security in the administration of Gordon Brown, and that same day Brown announced that West was to be created a life peer. On 9 July 2007 he was created Baron West of Spithead, of Seaview in the County of Isle of Wight, and took his seat in the House of Lords. During his time with the Home Office he produced the United Kingdom’s first ever National Security Strategy (as trailed in his Seaford House paper of 1992) and Cyber Security strategy as well as formulating a series of other new strategies: the counter-terrorist policy, cyber security, chemical, biological radiological and nuclear security, science and technology for countering international terrorism and guidance for local government in enhancing the security of crowded places. In September 2011 he contributed to a book entitled What Next for Labour? Ideas for a new generation; in his piece he highlights his view that defence spending under Tony Blair was insufficient. Family In 1973 West married Rosemary Anne Linington Childs: they have two sons and one daughter. Awards and decorations References External links * Parliament Biography * Biography HMS Ardent Association * "Brown brings in more 'outsiders'" BBC News, 29 June 2007 |- |- |- Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:People from Lambeth Category:Graduates of Britannia Royal Naval College Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Falklands War Category:First Sea Lords Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath West of Spithead Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:People associated with Southampton Solent University Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Recipients of the Order of Abdulaziz al Saud Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Trafalgar 200 Category:Qinetiq